Rise of the Guardians Short Stories
by theweirdestpersonever
Summary: These are all my own short stories with the characters of Rise of the Guardians featuring my own character, Abii Summers! Follow the guardians on their many adventures
1. Chapter 1

I hate him.

He hates me.

I don't really like the fur ball.

He ignores me.

Oh where are my manners. My name is Abii Summers. As you can tell by the name, I am a heat sprit and the keeper of summer. I'm very different. Unlike the guardians, I can turn off my powers and can turn almost human, look wise. I just became a guardian by MIM. I am the guardian of Imagination. I may not know most of the guardians by heart but the ones I do know, aren't very nice.

So let me explain what I mean.

So I met Bunny around 20-25 years ago. But Bunny didn't like me from the start, he never really told me why, he just started ignoring me ever since we met.

Ass.

And Cold hearted Jack Frost. So I met Jack Frost about 20 years ago when he first became a guardian. I was always jealous because I wanted what he had. Believers. When I first met him, he was nice, but then one time during winter a few days after the guardians got rid of pitch, I was bringing sunshine to Burgess, and I was walking on "Jack's pond", not realizing that it was "his". I melted the ice and it turned back to water. And let's just say he was not too happy with me. Now every time I see him, we always have a spat or a fight, about the littlest of things. Then he will just bring up the pond and then leave in a pissy mood.

So now I hate him and he hates me! That's the story.

Well today is one of the annual meetings, held at the pole. I was the first there, as usual, so I went to help North set up everything before everyone else comes. The next people to come was Sandy and Bunny. I waved to both of them but only Sandy returned the gesture.

See what I mean!

I sighed and continued to help North. Sandy just looked at me with a small, sad smile while glaring at the arrogant Bunny. Bunny just shrugged and sat down.

"Thanks for the help fluff head!" I said very sarcastically.

Bunny just ignored me. I groaned and left the room. I came back in and set the table, when Tooth flew in.

"Hey Tooth!"

"Oh hey Abii!" She said excitedly

I went back to what I was doing while everybody else sat down.

"Where is the bloody show pony? He was supposed to be here early!" Bunny complained. Just as he finished, a cold breeze came by.

"Oh boy, here we go." I mumbled to myself but I saw Sandy give me a small smirk.

"Hey guys, Abii..." He almost growled at my name, spat it out like poison on his lips. I gave him a smug smile but said nothing.

"Ok let's get dis started!" North bellowed. We all talked for a little about what was up in our lives until Jack spoke directly to me.

"So Summers, ruin anybody's stuff lately?"

"Stuff up Frost."

"No I'm really interested to hear about who's lives you've put at risk or have ruined!" He said very sarcastically.

"I said be quiet Frost." I was getting angry. I could feel my hands and face heating up.

"All thought I'm not sure how you did it because NO ONE CAN SEE YOU!" That set me off, he knew I was touchy around the subject. Before I knew it, I burst into flames. All the guardians were shocked. No one has ever seen me this angry before. I tackled Jack to the ground.

"You know how touchy that is!" I growled.

"Yeah but it's amazing knowing that I'm believed in!" I stopped and glared at him, but if you looked closely into my eyes, you could see the sadness and the tears that were welling up. I tried to hide them as best I could and stormed out, slamming the door to my guest room at the pole. I turned off my heat power and collapsed to the floor in tears. I didn't know where this came from, since it has only happened one other time. But I just had my back against the door, silently sobbing into my knees.

Jack's POV

I have never seen Abii so angry before. I mean like yeah we fight but never had she tackled me nor burst Into flames. I was so angry that I brought up the topic that she dreaded most. Believers. Since she didn't have any, and I was mad I told her something that I felt guilty about after. "Yeah but it's amazing knowing that I'm believed in." I'm pretty sure I heard something snap from inside her. The rage in her eyes had gone down slightly but she still looked mad. I stared her deep in the eyes and noticed something that wasn't there before. Tears. It wasn't noticeable, and I know she made it that way but I still felt bad. She then stormed out, slamming the door behind her. I looked at the other guardians.

They looked as shocked as I felt.

"Jack... What was that?" Tooth asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I really don't know." I admitted.

"I was just so mad I didn't even realize what came out my mouth."

"I will go see if she is ok." Tooth said and then stood up.

"No!" I said and she sat again, staring at me.

"Let me do it, since I caused this." I walked down the hall before anyone could protest.

As I walked down the halls, I took a proper look around. The nice wooden walls, the toys that littered the air and the tables, was really quite pretty. As I neared Abii's room, I felt a presences behind me. I turned and I saw none other then the Sandman him self.

"Sandy what are you doing?"

He flashed some signs, something along the lines of he wanted to see if Abii was ok. I nodded.

"You go in first. I don't think she wants to see me right now." I said honestly. Sandy nodded and went forward. I sat outside.

About 5 minutes later, Sandy came out with a sad smile on his face but a sadder look in his eyes.

"Is she ok?" He just looked at me sadly and left. I sighed and put my ear to the door. I didn't hear anything for a minute and I was about to leave when I heard it,

"Sniff..." It was faint but I heard it. I knock.

"Go away." It sounds like she was angry, but something more.

Like she was crying.

I cringed at the thought of making someone cry. Then I finally thought over what I had said, making me cringe more.

"Abii?"

"Go away Frost." She whispered it but she sounded hurt. I softly opened the door. Inside I found her sitting by a big window, head in her knees sobbing. It wasn't loud but if you came into the room you could hear it. I silently shut the door and flew beside her. She sniffed and lifted her head to look out the window.

She didn't even notice I was in the room.

"MIM why can't people see me? I wish I was like the others. Special. Important. Needed." She put her head back down and sobbed more. I instantly felt bad and sat I front of her. I put my hand on her shoulder and she didn't do anything but cry harder. I ran one hand through my white hair and used my other hand to calm her.

After a little bit, she looked up. She looked like a small child. Red hair in her face trying to cover the tears that tracked her checks. Green eyes all puffy and slightly red.

"What do you want Jack, want to throw some more at me? Want to keep telling me how people don't believe in me. Even though I already know. Want to tell me that-" she stopped mid sentence because she couldn't contain the sob that came from her throat. The tears fell freely now. I reached up and brushed away some of the tears that fell. She looked at me, in shock and sadness then looked down.

"Why are you here, why would you help me?" She whispered, obviously not trusting her voice.

"Because, you need me." I whispered.

"You need me to help you become needed. You need to feel loved by someone. But most of all in this situation. You need someone to be the shoulder you cry on. And that's what I'm here for." I smiled.

I lifted her chin up to look her in the eyes. In her eyes, was a scared little girl that needed help. I pulled her into a hug and at first she didn't respond.

But then she relaxed and hugged me back. I could feel my sweater getting damp from the tears but I didn't mind.

Abii's POV

Jack was right. I did need someone. And at that moment in time, I didn't mind if it was him. I relaxed into the hug, my emotions getting the better of me, I silently cried into the shoulder of his sweater. After a few minutes I managed to calm myself down and I looked up.

"So-sorry about your sweater." I stuttered. He gave me a small sad but warm smile.

"That's ok." He wiped a tear off my face that I didn't even feel fall.

"I'm also sorry about you seeing me like this and for tackling you. I'm pretty sure you have better things to do then to be here with me."

Jack frowned.

"There is nothing more important then helping someone who needs it most, and if it happens to be you then, I don't mind. You can't always control how you feel. So don't be sorry about expressing you emotions." I nodded and wiped my eyes.

"I'm sorry about bringing up a sensitive topic. It was wrong and I won't do it again." He said. I nodded.

"All is forgiven." He smiled.

"Now are you okay?" He asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, just a little shaky and upset but other than that I'm good." I forced a smile and the frown returned.

"No your not ok. What's wrong? It is something more than this whole fight between me and you. What is it?" I sighed, tears forming in my eyes again, but I refused to let them fall. I am not a weak person. I took a deep breath.

"Nothing, all is fine." That would have worked out, if my voice didn't crack. Jack sighed deeply.

"Ok if your sure. I will be right back just stay here." I nodded and waited for him to leave.

Once he left I closed the door and walked around the room, fighting back the sobs that racked my throat. I took a shaky breath, trying to calm myself but nothing was working. A tear slipped down my check. I sighed and looked out my window, watching the snow fall outside. I didn't even realize I was crying again until I felt a warm hand on my check. I turned and saw Jack sitting across from me.

"I'm fine I promise." He looked unimpressed.

"Oh so that's why I come back in finding you like this right! Yeah your totally fine!" He said sarcastically.

"Abii, really what's wrong?"

"I-I just can't deal with this whole guardian thing anymore." I said, not looking him in the eyes incase he sees the fear. I heard him take a shocked gasp and hold it. I felt the tears sting the backs of my eyes, some slipped down my checks but i wiped them before he could see them.

"What part of being a guardian upsets you this much?"

"Just that fact that I can't show up here with out being hated or ignored by people. I already get enough of that from the real world and I don't need you guys doing too. I just feel hated!" I looked up and saw small tears in Jack's eyes.

"No don't cry! Please I can't handle that too!" I panicked as the first tear ran down Jack's face. He laughed.

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have been mean to you for an accident that happened years ago. And I'm sorry." Another tear. I almost screamed. I wiped it away and he laughed again.

"It's supposed to be the other way around. Me wiping your tears, not you wiping mine!"

"Well you need me. I'm your shoulder as you are mine." I smiled and so did he. I hugged him again and then we walked out.

And this is how we became friends in the end.

Haha hey guys! I hope you liked the beginning of this! This is fun to do so I will be doing more! :D

-Abby :D


	2. Chapter 2

Why me?

I was helping Tooth out at the Palace when trouble broke out.

Let's start at the beginning.

A few days before this while thing happened, we got a new guardian, appointed by MiM.

His name is Jack Frost.

So basically we gave Jack the run through of what happens every night for some and once a year for others. He nodded as we explained how it worked. While they were explaining, I helped out North in his office, cleaning his desk and such. I didn't have anything to do because it was the middle of winter and if I went out, I would probably freeze.

Kinda impossible but still possible if I make any sense.

So then we all split up and I finished my work for North then headed to Tooth's palace, where I normally stay when the winter is going on.

"Hey Tooth! How are you?"

"Hey Abii! Really busy! Got to get ready for tonight. Would you do me a favour and start putting the coins in the slot so then my fairies can get them faster?"

"Sure Tooth, then I'm turning in for the night."

"Alright! Thank you." I nodded and started my task. When I finally finished I went to my bed and went to sleep.

Now back to present day.

So a few hours before the attack. I was hanging out with Jack. Showing him around the north and everything.

"So, Pitch hasn't been back for a while. Where do you think he went?"

"Well, Pitch doesn't have the strength left to fight us. I think he is regaining it to come for us again, did you know, the night you were chosen Jack, we saw a shadow of Pitch on the globe?" Jack looked utterly shocked.

"I didn't know that." We kept walking when North walked by.

"Hey North!" We both said happily.

"Hello Abii and Jack!" He smiled.

"What can I do for you, North?" I asked

"Actually I need to see Jack, you don't mind do you?" I smiled.

"Not at all!" North smiled.

"I will find you after." Jack said as North took him away.

"Alright! I will be at Tooth's." I saw him nod and I headed for Tooth's palace.

"Hey Abii, can you help me with this?" Tooth said as she struggled to carry a big box. I nodded and grabbed one end. We both brought it over to the centre of the palace and set it down. I got up and it happened so fast.

There was sand.

Black sand.

Then there were shadows and horses made of the same black sand. They started taking the teeth and the fairies.

"Noo!" I heard Tooth yell. I started running. I almost reached a fairy but I missed by an inch.

"No!" I yelled as I came crashing down.

"Abii! Summon the others." I nodded and sent out the signal.

A few minutes later they all showed up.

"Tooth! Abii! Where are you?" I heard North yell.

"North! Up here!" They started their way up to us.

"Tooth! Are you alright?" North asked as they came closer.

"They took the teeth, they took my fairies. Everything is gone, everything." Tooth sank down to her knees and everyone surrounded her.

Then, a noise.

Not just any noise.

Baby Tooth.

"Oh thank goodness, one of you is alright." Tooth said, relief in her voice.

"My this is quite a reunion." I knew that voice.

Pitch

I inwardly growled. He has some nerve.

"Pitch, you've got 30 seconds to give me back my fairies or-"

"Or what, you won't give me a quarter under my pillow?" He laughed maniacally. I growled.

"Pitch! Give back the fairies." I yelled running at him. He disappears and I stop dead in my tracks.

"Who is this? Look! It's Jack Frost and Abii Summers. Who knew you were so chummy."

"Were not." Jack pointed out.

"Ok then I guess I will just ignore you, but I guess your used to that already." Both our faces fell but mine straighten out sooner than Jack's.

"Recognize this Sand Man?"

Sandy looked at his hands then glared back at pitch.

"Took me a while to perfect this trick, turning dreams into nightmares." That's when I fully snapped and grabbed bunnies boomerangs and threw them at Pitch.

He ducked and they came back, but everyone started attacking Pitch. Eventually he disappeared and didn't come back. I growled angrily.

"We will find him, but first we have to get back to the pole to think of a plan." North said.

"Abii, you coming?" Tooth asked.

"Yeah, just give me a second." I replied. They all nodded and left, leaving me in the now empty palace.

"Pitch, don't you worry, I will find you and I will destroy you myself for all you have done." I mumbled to myself as I looked around.

"Don't worry, Abii, I will help you, and so will the other Guardians." Jack said, scaring me. I looked over and saw him a few feet away from me. I nodded and we both left.

I hope you liked this! If I did anything wrong, just let me know and I will fix it. I am new here so don't judge me. If there are any other stories you would like me to do, just let me know and I will write some!

Thanks!

~Abby


	3. Chapter 3

Something's up

So as I was doing my job, I came across something strange.

Like

Really strange.

I saw Jack, sitting still, which is weird on it's own, and he was just staring into space.

Jack Frost,

Sitting,

Not doing anything crazy or spreading snow or something.

Something is wrong.

Very wrong.

I honestly have no idea what runs through that boy's head, but something was getting to him, and I wanted to find out what. I made my way over to him, only to get beaten there by none other then E. Aster Bunnymund. I halted mid air and tried to over hear the conversation they were having without being seen by anybody.

I know what your thinking. That's so rude, you can't just listen in on private conversations. But that was the only way I would get any information. So i hid in the nearest tree and just listened. I didn't get much information, but something Bunny said had sparked something because the next thing I know, Jack's gone.

"I know your there." A gruff but tired voice said. I didn't move. Bunny sighed.

"Abii, I know your there, you may as well come out." I sighed but didn't move.

"Abii." Warning growl. I took a big, deep, nervous breath and came out of the tree and looked down towards Bunny.

"Hey Bunny." I said awkwardly. He just sighed and told me to come down. I jumped out of the tree and stayed a good 10 feet away from Bunny.

"What's up." I stammered. He shook his head.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" He asked, looking at me with something that looked like concern for the boy. I shrugged.

"I was going to find out when you showed up." He nodded.

"Could you find him and find out what's up? I would but flying would be faster." I nodded.

"Ok can you track him first, or tell me which way he went." He nodded and pointed East. I nodded and thanked him then left.

I spent 2 hours looking for him. He really covered his tracks. I collapsed by a lake somewhere that I didn't really know. I was lost. I sighed and leaned up against a rock. I didn't have anything with me to signal someone, so I just sat there. I sighed and looked out to the ocean. It felt like I was there forever, but in reality, it was probably like 4 hours or something. Eventually I heard something.

"Abii?!" It sounded almost panicked.

"Yeah." My voice hoarse because I couldn't drink the salty lake water.

"Abii?!" Someone screamed louder. I stood up and waved around. Finally the person saw me. It was Jack.

"Abii! Oh my gosh! We have been looking all over for you! You've been missing for hours." Jack said as he pulled me into a hug a squeezed tight. I hugged back.

"I was looking for you actually. I wanted to find out what was wrong, and while I was looking, I got lost because I wasn't paying attention." He nodded.

"So what happened back in burgess?" He wouldn't catch my gaze, had his eyes fix on the ground. He shuffled on his feet, then looked up. Green met Blue and he must have seen the concern in my eyes because he sighed and spoke.

"I destroyed some toys at Norths and he yelled at me, so I went to burgess, then Bunny came and started telling me how I shouldn't run away from my problems and that I should take what I get, and then I left because I was tired of hearing that. I went around the neighbour hood, then went back to Norths to apologize. Bunny told me you were looking for me, and hadn't come back, so now we are here." He said quite fast. I nodded and hugged him again.

"Sometimes you just need to be alone to get through things, I know that. But next time, don't just take off. Please!" I said. He nodded and I shivered. He laughed

"Let's get you back to the Pole to

warm you up." I laughed but agreed.

Hey! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thingy, whatever! But yeah! Be more soon! :)

~Abby


End file.
